Parentage: The new cultivar is a seedling selection which resulted from the controlled pollination of Anthurium andraeanum ‘K35’ (not patented), the seed parent, and Anthurium andraeanum ‘K36’ (not patented), the pollen parent. Both parents are developed and owned by the inventor and were never commercially released. Said cross was performed by the inventor in De Lier, The Netherlands, in December of 2013. Seeds were harvested from ‘K35’, sown, and grown to maturity in order to evaluate for unique characteristics which may be of commercial value. In March of 2015, after evaluating the seedlings for approximately one year, one progeny was observed to exhibit small, dark green foliage with large, dark brown spathes. In April of 2015, after further evaluation to confirm the unique characteristics, the new cultivar was selected for commercialization and given the breeder denomination ‘ARAANTBRO1’.
Asexual Reproduction: Asexual reproduction of ‘ARAANTBRO1’, by way of meristematic tissue culture, was first performed in April of 2015 at a laboratory in De Lier, the Netherlands. Three successive generations so produced have shown that the unique features of the instant cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type.